Without fail
by YLCourt
Summary: Oneshot. Slight ReyLuna in it. Drabble on Rey's thoughts and history. To my imagination most of all. I like him, after all...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny's characters or story developments. I just own this story's idea... LOL!**

Author note: _I know a lot of people hate Rey. He led Shinn astray. But I like him. Because of his childish smile, his blind loyalty to Gilbert Dullindal... it may be wrong to be loyal to an evil person and do all the evil things for him. But if one can be loyal to another, I would see the guy as a kind and good person. If I wanna blame, I would blame the person that he/she is loyal to. And I can never forget the smile he had in the flashbacks of Gil in episode 29... The smile he gave to Gil, the fear he had when he was alone and so was comforted by Rau le Crueset... he has weakness but his loyalty covers all his weakness and his strength comes out. All for the sake of the man whom he is loyal to, in my opinion..._

A long author note, I apologise but I would present to you this short drabble on Rey's thoughts and history. Be warned, this drabble is mostly to my imagination...

* * *

**Title: _Without fail_**

Without fail, he would be loyal to Gilbert Dullindal. Even as he knew that what he is doing may be biased and wrong, he would not betray Gilbert Dullindal. The man who loved him for who he really am. The man who did not look at him differently because he was a clone of another person. The man he would blush like a girl when he meets him one-on-one. The father in his heart.

His other 'father' Rau le Crueset may have comforted him as he shivered in his thoughts that his existence is one where he does not have his own identity, but when the older man's pills do not work and needs to eat those pills again, he would tease Rey who would also suffer bolts of this same pain once in a while.

Rey was cloned by Gilbert Dullindal and so was more perfect than Rau in cloning but he would also suffer once in a while... Rau lamenting about how man would not stop in nothing to be more powerful than others... to be ahead of others... to be above others... to fight, envy and hate the world even... in front of Rey za Burrel and this young fella would be scared to the tip of his bones.

Entering the ZAFT army, he learnt that not all that his 'father' said are true... there are people wanting to do something for revenge... something other than to be stronger than others... but for a different type of desire... of wishes too... to make their parents/family proud...

And his heart went out to a certain female and he would do almost everything to let her be better than others because she wishes to be better than others... not to hate, envy or destroy but for pride...

When her sister 'betrayed' Chairman Dullindal, escaping from ZAFT with another spy/enemy, he had no choice but to choose to kill her. She as a Communications Officer in Minerva, she could disclose important news to the enemy if not killed... but Ray za Burrel did not bear to do this disservice to her. He made Shinn Asuka do it.

He could have killed Meyrin Hawke and Athrun Zala in the GOUF with his new gundam's DRAGOONS but he did not. Wishing in a little forbidden part in his heart for Meyrin to live. For Lunamaria Hawke not to be sad with her sister's death but sadly, Meyrin holds too much secret of ZAFT and this in turn would mean bad news for his chairman, Gilbert Dullindal's master plan, the Destiny plan. And so he would need to do something drastic to let her forget, the best if not to kill...

The chairman did not disclose details of this master plan but he did assure Rey that what he is told to do and what is disclosed to is for the good of the world. To use his powers as a clone to do something meaningful for the world. And in the same forbidden part of his heart, to make a safe world for her. His love.

Without fail, he would never betray Gilbert Dullindal. Even if it meant death on his part, sadness... tragedy... Without fail, he shall remain faithful to his Chairman.

To the day he gets killed by someone opposing the Destiny plan. And he would smile with pride in the day he dies. Dying without any regrets.

**_Owari_**

Author notes: _A little AU eh? A little out of my mind to write this kind of thing? I like Rey and I can't bear to hate him because he is loyal to Gilbert Dullindal... I may be crazy but these are what I wrote..._

_Read and review :P_


End file.
